1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a building having windows and a window arrangement to aid in the reduction of unwanted air movement in or out of windows or even doors.
2. Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Buildings have windows, and windows, especially when poorly sealed, can allow for unwanted drafts. Jalousie, or louvered, windows usually comprise a frame, often metal, and vertical slats of possibly glass, hard plastic material, or even metal which are angled in such a way as to admit light and air, but to keep out rain and direct sunlight. The louvers are usually operated by a crank mechanism, which tilts the slats open to allow a breeze to enter an interior area of a building, creating a sense of having the outside indoors. In many locations in the U.S. and around the world, jalousie windows have been installed as an inexpensive method of controlling the transfer of air between the inside and the outside of a building.
One advantage of jalousie windows is that they allow for ventilation, with air flowing freely from the outside to the inside of a building. Unfortunately, the overlapping louvers of the jalousie windows are very difficult to seal, and the cracks between the slats offer an avenue for air and moisture infiltration. As a result, jalousie windows are well-known for their energy inefficiency. By allowing the loss of heated or cooled air through the poorly-sealing louvers and metal frame, this type of window can contribute to unwanted drafts and costly energy bills. In fact, many building codes in the U.S. no longer allow the installation of jalousie windows in newly constructed buildings.